<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another day for kisses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324664">another day for kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Shiro in love, keef - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that starts with Keith and ends with Keith, in other words: a normal day for shiro. Shiro blow dries Keiths hair because why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another day for kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy this badly written fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith felt like he’s never before. Heavenly, blissful even. The hot water that showered against his back reminded him of his childhood -lonely- but still present. When his mom would hold his face in her soft hands, kiss his shampoo-wet cheeks, and tell him how much he meant to her. He tilted his head to the ceiling, breathing in the aroma of his scented shampoo. His shoulder ached from the long, tiring shifts he had at work but the thought of Shiro being home, close to him, makes him anticipate his arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped up the shower by unclogging the bathtub and letting the black glitter bath bomb water drain out and into the pipes as it made a gurgling sound that made Keith shuffle in discomfort. Grabbing the towel from the ramp, he dried his hair and lathered his body in lotion, barely putting anything on besides a white cotton shirt and his boxers. There was a click and the bathroom door was open to reveal a stressed-out Shiro who was still in his uniform. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With open welcome arms, Keith ran to the tired folk and slammed him into a hug which made them both warmly laugh at the sudden roughness. Shiro found himself sliding his arms around Keith's figure like a gardners finger around a petal; light and steady as if Keith’s body was made of glass. He breathed in his sweet aroma, resting his chin on his head. “I missed you, Sunshine,” he mumbles on the latter's wet hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Keith looked up and into Shiro’s soft eyes, lips fondly set in a sweet smile. A smile Shiro would kill just to see. He answers with his actions, a soft chaste peck on the younger's lips that seemed to make the younger smile into the kiss and hold onto him tighter. Shiro breaks them apart in an excuse to ‘dry your hair or you might catch a cold’ which Keith agrees to since he’s not in the mood to do that either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro changes into a shirt and some fuzzy pants with bears that make Keith coo from their bed. “What?!” Shiro exclaims when he walks over, cheeks dusted in an embarrassed blush. “These were the only sweats I have and-” Keith pulls him down by his shirt and places his warm lips on his, mumbling a ‘i'm not complaining, they’re cute’. Shiro plugs the hairdryer close to his nightstand and sits behind Keith, who’s facing him with his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Ready?” He asks beforehand, earning a quiet hum from Keith. He turns the dryer on and turns it towards Keith’s damp hair, brushing his fingers through his shoulder-length hair. Shiro swore he could’ve heard Keith purr when the hot air blew on his back. “How does it feel?” Shiro asks warily, notices Keith's slugged posture. Keith nods as if he was hypnotized and Shiro has a feeling Keith’s drooling which turns out to be true when he slides his hand on Keith's shoulder with his phone to take a picture of it. It all but makes Shiro chuckle at how cute his boyfriend was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of Shiro drying Keith's hair, he notices Keith isn’t really replying to what he’s saying so he curiously shifts to look at him only to find the poor kid sleeping, head tilted onto his shoulder with his hands pressed cutely together. Shiro’s heart skipped, fucking skipped, at the sight. He slowly turns to close the hairdryer placing it on the wooden floor and grabbed onto </span>
  <span>Keith's body, barely as big as his, and slides them both into bed. Shiro shuffles farther away from Keith, thinking that the latter probably would like to sprawl out on the bed without anything in his way, only for Keith to shift closer to Shiro and hold onto him like a Koala, mumbling a ‘love you’ and going back to sleep with a kiss on Shiro’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> To say that Shiro went to sleep was a fucking lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! i'm kou and this is my first work on ao3. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as i did writing it!! Leave comment and kudo's for future prompts. Have a nice day/ afternoon/ night and stay safe &lt;3 </p>
<p>https://twitter.com/chuchudazai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>